


Never the End

by Gato991



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gato991/pseuds/Gato991
Summary: Trying something new not sure where it's going please share all of your ideas it can be your story!!





	Never the End

It was cold today, colder than it has been and it made her bones ache.

  
She had been hiking towards Polis for days now, she wasn't aware it would take so long. It wasn't a choice. She woke up a week ago the screams and chaos of her camp getting attacked. She remembered her Father's hands in hers telling her to find the Commander.

  
So that's what’s she is doing.

  
Trying to find the Commander is more like it, to be honest.  
Her camp was a nomad camp, they never really stayed in one place for too long and so they ended up speaking a number of languages and living a life a little differently with no village affiliation.

  
The one thing that didn't change was the Commander, was the Commander. Her Clan respected her, because of the work she has done. Clarke was eleven when the Commander took power at the young age of fifteen. The youngest Commander yet, somehow also the most revolutionary.

Now for the first time, Clarke was going to meet her it has been five years since her ascension. Her Clan was torn to pieces. She needed her help.

  
It seems at that moment that her arrow wound had cause enough blood loss that her vision was blurry each step felt like she had a Pauna attached to each leg.

By the grace of the Gods, she saw a scout in the trees as her vision and her body gave out.

"Heda, beja"

  
**************************************  
Sometimes when Clarke was scared she thought back to her youth, when she was a goufa. She remembers being maybe three and running full speed into legs and being so scared she had gotten caught outside in the middle without her nomon permission.

That is when she realized it wasn't her nomon being mad there guards all around her. To her young mind, it all seemed to kinda jumble.

She remembers the laugh. The bigger than life laugh.

"Heda, Oso is fiya"

He laughed again then

"If these are my guards that a child this small can get past them, I am doomed," he smiled at me.

"Who might you be, goufa?"

"Clarke kom Griffin," she whispered.

"Oh a little nomad," he smiled "Does your nomon, know you are here?" he picked her up.

"No! please don't tell on me!" she hid on his shoulder.

She saw his eyes grow when he saw the black blood, trickling from her kneen but he didn't say anything. Clarke knew though she remembers her nontu telling her to hide her blood at all cost, or everyone would be very upset. She wiped it quickly. She told him in a hurried hush tone. "Don't tell"

"Gustus, drop this little one back home," once the guard was close enough to us he whispered "kep in em hosh op"

"Sha Heda"  
*********************************************  
It was her first day of training they stopped by the Floukru a couple of weeks ago and they were due to stay with them for a couple of months. She had just turned six summers, her teacher today was the Sea Captain.

  
“Alright goufa, all together now”

  
“Kom woda ‘so gyon op, gon wada ‘so kom daun” the whole class of 6 students including Clarke said it all.

  
From water, we are born to water we return. It was the Floukru way.

  
Then it was bow training. She had the marksmanship that made the Sea Captain use her as the group leader. She never missed a shot. Her parents always told her hand to hand combat would be taught to her at home. Her nontu would do it. She never understood why.

  
As she continues shooting her fingers started to bleed from the constant pull.

  
Her nomon somehow, she saw her start to bleed, somehow, she always knew.

  
“Clarke, enough”

  
She felt this anger inside her, why can’t she train like everyone else. That’s when a fellow trainee felt she must be cheating.

“Hey! Nomad girl”

  
Clarke never back down she was short for her age but that didn’t make her a coward.

  
“What Isac,” She lifted her chin ready to fight.

“Clarke, I said enough,” her mother was not joking. But she couldn’t back down.

  
“I said, what Isac!” She really could not understand what was making her so upset.

  
That’s when the boy jumped on her and Clarke punched him straight on the nose breaking it. In the process breaking her right hand with the force of her punch. She told her parents she needed a hand to hand combat training.

“Jok!” They said together.

The Sea Captain pulled them apart and saw the blood. Immediately announcing what her mother feared.

“Natblida” he yelled.

They found themselves talking to the leader of the clan before they knew it.

“Stay out here, Clarke let us talk to her alone, ok?  
Clarke nodded because she had already done enough. She never understood why people always lost it when they realize she was a little different.

  
It was a while before they came back out.  
“Clarke, hodnes” her shoulder was being shaken and she was so groggy.

  
“Nontu” she asked to be picked up and risk the danger of being called a baby.

  
“You go back to training tomorrow Clarke so please rest now; you start hand to hand.”

  
That perked her up, she smiled as she let sleep claim her.

****************************************************

That is how life went on for Clarke.

  
The Sankru were the next clan they spent extensive time with and after that it was only a month here and a month there. Sankru were known for their horses and their riding skills while her parents did what they did she stayed with the warrior class that was coming up.

In Sankru she met Raven Reyes she was also training, she loved building things and he was always doing extra runs because of her mouth.

  
Clarke loved her.

  
She knows that she would work hard to try to keep this friendship she wanted to stay friends.

**************************************************

Her first kiss and her first time in Trishana were tied so close together she remembers it so well Niylah was passing by with her father merchants.

Clarke had just made her first kill, she was proud, boy was she proud.

She got a whole deer. She brought it to the chief and saw Niylah in the back she was tall and she looked to be older than Clarkes eight summer.

  
They share a smile.

  
Clarke found her later after the chief made her deer into a dinner.

  
She took Niylah by the hand then. Showed her the glowing forest. She whispered in her ear and told her how pretty she through she was.

How she could hunt for her.

  
Niylah told her she was leaving tomorrow but left her with a kiss. Clarke's world changed then.

  
********************************  
“Heda!”

Clarke woke up with a piercing headache.

A young girl was there was her, wait no, scratch that the Commander was there. She was also moving her mouth. Wow, she was pretty.

Her lips were full.

  
Wait no she was there because she was hurt and she was hurt because they were attacked.

  
“So why did you ask for me” The Commander finished.


End file.
